What would have happened: Twilight
by What would have happened
Summary: Angela and Edward. Lemon. This short story shows how Edward notices Angela in a more than friendly manner. First chapter credits go to sirenastarot! Previously titled Fantasies.
1. Chapter 1

God he's beautiful.

I couldn't help the soft sigh that escaped my lips as I watched him from across the room. His brow was furrowed in concentration as he scribbled furiously.

Geez, is it humanly possible to write that fast?

Just as the thought crossed my mind he dropped his pencil to the desk and looked up at the teacher, who was going on and on about Romeo and Juliet. I looked away from the object of my fantasies for a moment so I could catch the teacher's eye and pretend I was actually interesting in class. What's the big deal with that story anyway. The fall in love, they get married, they kill each other. The End. I just don't get it.

My eyes darted back to Mr. Beautiful. He's running his hand through those soft bronze colored locks again.

There is no way that is his natural color, but I don't see any roots growing in. There is one way I could find out...

A look a frustration passes over his face for a fleeting second and then it was gone. I wondered what he could have possibly be thinking about.

I really wished it was me he was thinking about. Him pinning me to locker, his lips firmly pressed against mine, those long nimble fingers dipping into the waistband of my jeans...

I jumped as the damn bell rang signaling the end of class. Did I have another pair of panties in my locker? I groaned as I remembered that Jessica had borrowed them after one of her fantasy sessions about Mike. Oh well at least this was the final bell.

As I ran to my car, because it was raining of course, I caught Edward by his car and waved. He gave me a smile that made my heart kick up a notch and a fresh wave of wetness pooled in my underwear. Oh my God, now I really need to get home.

I drove through the familiar roads and as I entered my house I saw my mom crying.

'' Mom! What happened? ''

'' Chief Swan and his daughter Bella have just died in a car accident! ''

'' Mom, why are you crying? ''

'' My period's due in a week. ''

'' Too much information mom. Anyway we didn't even know his daughter. ''


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I found myself anticipating English with Edward. The smile he had given me yesterday was so unusual. I walked into  
and sat in my usual seat, diagonally from Edward

Since I had about ten minutes until class started I let myself go to my little world of fantasies with Edward.

_**I was trying to open to open my car door when I felt something graze my ass. As I turned around I found myself looking into a pair of beautiful green eyes**_.  
_**"Hello Angela."  
"Edward."  
"Follow me"**_

_**I followed as always quickly but somehow he was always 2 steps ahead of me. When we were far from anyone to see he suddenly he stopped. He wound his arms around my waist and put my arms around his neck. He wasted no time and pressed his lips to mine. I moaned into his mouth. I was puddy in his hands.**_

He lowered his hands to my ass and lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. _Well, well, looks____who's excited._

_**I lept off of him and took off my blouse, bra and pants. When I looked over I saw Edward naked and walking over here.**_

I pushed him into the ground and straddled him. He flipped us over so he was on top and attacked me with his mouth. He dipped his hand in the waistband of my panties. I bit my lip to stifle a moan.

He passed his finger against my slit entering only a moment to pass by my clit. I gasped and pulled his head to mine and sucked on his bottom lip until it was swollen. He moved us so I was on top again and ravaged my left breast.

I couldn't hold back the moan when he passed his skilled fingers over my pert nipple. He once again slipped his fingers under the waistband of my panties and I rolled us over and helped him pull them off. He pushed two of his fingers into me and took then out almost immediately. He put them into his his mouth and maned as he closed his eyes.

I bucked my hips to get him moving. He pushed into me with force, filling me like nobody else had before. We set a fast rhythm anxious for our release.

I felt the familiar tightening in my stomach. I was close and so was he. Just a few more thrusts.

But I never got to my climax. Fuck that bell. I couldn't believe it. I was royally pissed. Now I would have to go to my locker and the bathroom on the way to lunch.

Class went on as boring as usual. Edward, as always, was taking notes meticulously while I admired his body. Anyone would say that he was the most atractive guy from his family. Though it was close according to Jessica.

The drone of the school bell went off again. I started to pick up my books when all of a sudden Edward came up to me.

"Hey, Angela!"  
WTF? "Hello Edward."  
"I was wondering if I could drop by your house after school. I want to talk to you about something.  
"Sure"  
"Alright so see you"  
"Bye."

What the hell? Did that just happen? While I was driving home I wondered what Edward would be planning to talk about. It couldn't be trouble with English. I'd have to find out when I get home.

**A/N:: When I get story alerts or reviews it warms up my heart so keep it up!**


	3. Chapter 3

I was reapplying some eyeliner when I heard the doorbell ring_. Holy crap that must be Edward_. "I'll get it!" I yelled before my mother or father could embarrass me, again. I will forever regret introducing Eric to my parents. That was the beginning of the end for our relationship.

I ran to finish my makeup and then rushed to the door. I opened the door and seeing Edward nearly made my knees buckle. he was wearing beige pants with a white button-up long-sleeve shirt rolled up to his elbows and some tan loafers. His shirt was tight enough to see he had some nice abs but not too much to think he was gay.

After a moment of me admiring his perfectness I remembered that he was waiting for a greeting. "Hi Edward! Do you want to come in?" I said a little too fast.

"Actually I thought we could go for a walk. If you want."  
"Ummm... Sure. Let's go"

I wonder what he's planning on doing.

We were walking around the corner from my house. Still in complete silence except for the sound of our shoes against the gravel. When we were about 20 feet from the corner Edward turned around and crashed his lips to mine.

I nearly stepped back in amazement. He was an, well no word could describe this kind of kissing. The kiss was passionate but short and it had me clear my mind of anything else. All I could see, smell, taste and feel was Edward. The only thing that wasn't occupied with my real-life god was my hearing. Since they were to busy listening to my racing heart.

He pulled back and and pressed his forehead to mine.

"That was unexpected." I said.  
"That was the point."  
"What does this mean?"  
"It means that I see it on your face when you think of me. I see how your eyes get dark when you see me. I want you Angela, I want you hard,and I want you now."

I looked up into his eyes, telling him that what he just told me had made me wet in a second. I leaned in to press my lips to his but he beat me to it. He pushed his hips into mine with force and I pushed back the same. He licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth and we explored each others mouth. He tasted so delicious.

Edward ended the kiss and looked me into the eyes.

"Are you a virgin?"  
"Why?"  
"Depending on your answer, it will make this easier or harder."  
"Well. I'm not"  
"Perfect."

And he pulled my hand. We rushed to his car.

"Where are we going?"  
"Somewhere private. Somewhere where we can be alone."

**A/N Sooo what do you think? Should I make a chapter in Edward's POV? Tell me what you think and please review! Please with Edward on top? Or bottom? However you want?**


	4. Chapter 4

We got into his volvo. _I cannot believe that this is happening! _When he had his seatbelt on I got a crazy idea. I'd never been this adventurous with Eric.

With Edward's hand on the stickshift, I discreetly rested my hand on his lap. He groaned and said:

"Angela, I'm not some sort of super being so if you want to die in a car crash because I was too distracted with your fingers, please continue, if not I'd recommend we talk about something else.

Feeling slightly rejected, I decided that nothing could keep him better concentrated than my relationship with Eric.

"Are you a virgin?"  
"Of course not."  
"Who did you lose it to?"  
"A girl called Tanya. But that didn't work out. She wanted me to sleep with her sisters." He shuddered at the last statement. "Who did you lose it to?"  
"Eric. But I only slept with him once. I don't know much about sex but with I know, I can tell he is not the best at it."  
"You have only had sex once?"  
"Yep."  
"Oh hun. You have no idea what's coming for you."  
"Hopefully you." I don't know what got into me that had me cocky.  
"Well changing the subject.... We're here."

**A/N: Sorry the chapters are so short. I'm not one to bat around the bush. Reviews would be nice. Actually better the nice REVIEWS WOULD BE FANTASTIC! Like my fans!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, changing the subject. We're here."

I looked out the window to see the most beautiful house I ever saw. It was an old building... It was obvious by the aged brick but it was perfectly kept. It had large window and red bricks covering the whole of the house. With a grand double door and the window frames painted white, it was the perfect contrast. It was 3 stories high with what looked like a small attic.

"It's beautiful..." I said.

"My mother renewed it. But my grandparents live here and they're off on a vacation for the next three weeks so we have the house all to ourselves."

"You live with your grandparents?"

"Yeah, my father said I needed to be more responsible and somehow I ended up here."

"Wow."

We stayed in silence for a few moments admiring the house.

"Let's go inside."

"Sure."

We entered the living room. It was decorated with whites and tans while the divider between the kitchen was red, accenting brightly the calm colors of the living room. To the right was the divider and to left were some metal spiral stairs. While I looked at the scenery Edward waited for me at the foot of the stairs.

"Coming?"

I simply nodded and followed him up the stairs and down the hallway. We walked until we were at the third door on the right on the second floor. He opened the white door to reveal a dark blue room with black accents. The main feature in the room was the big black queen size bed in the right corner of the room by the over-sized window. Although I didn't think we were going to make it that fast.

Edward spinned me around and started sucking and nipping at my neck. I wound my hands around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair. He lowered me to the black couch that was by the door. I didn't even notice his hands until one of them was caressing my breast through my shirt. He pulled away for a second so that he could take his shirt off while I struggled with my blouse. Damn those fucking buttons!

_**Ding dong**_

Please tell me I imagined that sound.

"I'll get it." Edward said with a wink.

He ran downstairs without a shirt. Holy fuck on a pie hole. I didn't even notice how absolutely gorgeous he was. I mean he looked like sex incarnate. I followed him down with my top 2 buttons undone. Little did I know that when Edward opened the door, I would get one hell of a surprise.


	6. Chapter 6

"Edward, what are you doing without a shirt?"

I was halfway up the stairs when I heard a voice other than Edward's. I saw the person at the door and freaked out. Holy crap. Holy F-U-C-K-I-N-G crap. I ran back up the stairs as fast as I could and went to the bathroom Edward had shown me on our way up to his bedroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like I had been making out, which was true. I quickly thought about who I had seen at the door. Edward said that his grandparents would be away for a while, but there they were, in all their old person glory. Shit.

I listened closely to hear how Edward was going to smooth this awkward situation over.

"I was just about to take a shower," he said in a smooth voice (damn that guy was a good liar). "Why are you back so soon?"

"Edward! Haven't you heard? The chief of police's daughter died yesterday!" Edward's grandmother said with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Uhmmmm... No, actually I didn't know about that... So you're back for the funeral?"

"Yes. You don't have to go, you didn't know Isabella that much anyway. Neither did we, but we can't miss a social event in this godforsaken small town of ours."

"Uh, ok?"

Then I heard someone come up the stairs, I immediately flew to Edward's bedroom and closed the door silently behind me. I sat on his leather couch waiting for him to come into the room. He opened the door and walked in. I heard the front door open then close. His grandparents left. Well, how lucky.

He stalked up to me while I stood up in front of the couch. His eyes were smoldering as he closed the space between us. His lips brushed lightly with mine at first.

"Angela, I've seen the way you look at me. But I don't think you know that I've been wanting you since the moment you stepped into that classroom. With your long brown hair and that amazing body of your, I just wanted to have you on the floor, against the wall, or even on the desk." Each time he moved his lips, they would lightly touch mine and send sparks to my center.

Images flashed across my mind of everything Edward said. One image stood against the rest, of me sitting on the desk while Edward plunged into me, sending everything on the desk to floor.

I let out a moan of pleasure as his hand touched my collarbone while he undid the buttons on my shirt, leaving me in my black and light blue bra. He ran both of his hands down my arms, removing my shirt. He pressed his lips harder against mine and his long fingers moved up my back to the clasp of my bra and took it off. My hands reached in between us and traced the planes of his perfectly sculpted stomach.

"You have no idea what you do to me, Angela."

"Oh, I think I do," I said as I lightly ran my hand from his abs to the front part of his jeans, which had a bulge straining against the dark fabric. He let out a moan as I rubbed his erection more profusely. He moved us to the foot of his enormous bed and layed us down. He unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down to my ankles. I took off his pants and boxers in the same movement.

He was bigger that Eric, I wonder if it'll hurt. He peeled off my panties and loomed over me, eye fucking me from my head to my toes. I couldn't even feel self-conscious over the need I was feeling for him. He teased me with the tip of his cock only to plunge into inch by glorious inch. He stretched me a little but I was distracted by it as he pressed my pulsing clit. It was heaven. Damn if it didn't feel like extacy. He pushed into me several times each time a little deeper than the last. He was grunting with every plunge.

I was getting close, so close. As if he was reading my mind, he started rubbing my clit faster and harder, I saw stars behind my eyes as my orgasm shook me from the core, following by the goo like feeling after a climax. Edward climaxed closely after I was done. He pulled out of me and layed beside me. Damn


	7. Chapter 7

Damn.

"So, tell me. I see the way you sometimes look like you're daydreaming. Your eyes glaze over and you even take a finger inside your mouth. You look absolutely tempting." Edward said while running his fingers along my shoulder in lazy patterns.

"Mmmm... See Edward, I've fantisizing about you and your cock for months."

Edward stopped his fingers. I was lying on his chest looking at his feet (You know what they say about big feet...), and I saw his member rising again. Apparently Edward liked dirty talk.

"The last time I did it was in Lit..." I moaned at the memory. I had an imagination that sometimes surprised me. "You see; you were pinning me against a locker, kissing me senseless, exploring my body. I think I would like to experience that sometime. Lockers not necessary, of course. I can only imagine how much that would hurt... I think I'd take a wall or door, maybe a window."

Edward's dick was now completely hard. He shuddered and got up from the bed and extended a hand to me. "I want to take you against each one of those things. Later."

"You know, I once wondered if you've ever dyed your hair."

He suddenly pinned me back to the bed and sucked furiously the place begind my ear, making me whimper in pleasure.

"Trust me Angela,, the curtains match the drapes."

**A/N: I am very sorry to say that this story ends here. I've recently discovered that I do not have a talent for plots. My channel will now all be WWHH (What would have happened) Read my profile for more information.**


	8. Author's Note: New Story!

Despite my own assurances that I should not do this, I have successfully ignored myself and have decided that I will be writing a new FF, this time depicting a Student/Teacher relationship between Edward and a leading lady who I have not yet decided upon. If any of you would like to leave your opinion in the reviews, they would be greatly appreciated. As for the plot, it will definitely be angsty and it will (obviously) have lemons. Even though this story will not fit into my WWHH theme, I will still be publishing it on this account, so if you have any suggestions, feel free to PM me.

That's all for now,

Angie.


End file.
